


First

by EponineFaye



Category: Wicked, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Angst, Cute, Elphaba - Freeform, Elphie, F/F, Fluff, Gelphie, Glinda - Freeform, Wicked - Freeform, pillows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EponineFaye/pseuds/EponineFaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr: "First kiss scenario for Gelphie which starts with Elphie stealing Glinda's pillows to prop herself up whilst reading. When Glinda returns to their room, she decides to play Elphie at her own game and climbs into Elphie's bed rather than arguing." Please R&R - It gives me fuzzies when I get notification emails that I have reviews - you guys are lovely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. I appreciate everyone to no end.

"Elphaba?"

The green girl grunted her response from her bed, not bothering to look up from her book.

"Elphaba, what are you doing?" Galinda crossed her arms and stood with one hip popped and a firm glare across her face.

Her roommate looked up with her eyebrows furrowed, pointing at the novel in her hands. "This is called reeeaaaaaadding." She fought the smile that showed how much she enjoyed teasing her friend. "Should I explain further."

Galinda rolled her eyes. "I'm clear on the concept, I'm rather interested as to why you're using ALL of my pillows."

Elphaba looked behind her and smiled. "Oh! I made an arm chair… sort of." She sat forward and pointed. "It's the top half of an arm chair - these pillows are the back, and these would be the arms."

The blonde couldn't help but smile at the taller girl's excitement. "Wonderful… but I would like to sit and relax on my own bed, if that's at all possible."

"Go for it." The green girl said as she settled back with with her book again.

"Could I have my pillows back?"

"No. They're mine now." Elphaba hid a small smirk behind her novel.

Galinda's mouth fell open. "What?"

"I've claimed them."

"Elphie, by the time I finish washing up my pillows better be back where they were."

Elphaba laughed. "Or what?"

"OR…. Or I'll smack you and take them back myself."

"No, you won't."

Galinda took her shoes off and started in for the bathroom. "I will. And then I'll never speak to you again."

Elphaba just smiled and shook her head.

As the bathroom door closed, Elphaba only briefly considered putting her roommate's pillows back where she found them, though the prospect of her fighting for them back was far too hilarious for her to simply surrender so easily, so she stayed as she was.

When Galinda returned, Elphaba turned her lips inside her mouth and bit them to keep from giggling.

"Elphie, give them back please." Galinda shook her head as she dried her hair in her towel.

The green girl shook her head.

"Are you serious?"

She nodded.

Galinda rolled her eyes. "Fine then."

"Fine what?"

The blonde said nothing, but climbed into bed with her friend, forcibly scooting her over so she could have one of the "arms of the chair" to herself.

"What are you doing?"

Galinda settled the pillows behind her and wrapped an arm around the green woman's lap and rested her head on a polyester clad hip. "I'm going to sleep."

"This is your solution?"

The smaller girl nodded. "You won't return my pillows - you'll just have to serve as my pillow."

Elphaba laughed at her.

"What's so funny?"

"I've never been a pillow before."

"Well, I've never had a green pillow before."

Elphaba tried to continue reading but couldn't concentrate with the blonde so close to her. She suppressed the notion to pull the blonde even closer and give up on reading for good. She gulped heavily. "Are you comfortable?"

Galinda nodded. "You?"

Elphaba shrugged. "I suppose."

"You suppose?" Galinda opened an eye. "That means no."

"No it doesn't."

"I know you." Galinda sat up. "I'm going to sleep - if you want to keep reading then just scoot down here and rea-"

"It's fine. I can sleep." Elphaba blurted nervously before dogearing the page.

"Okay.. well scoot down so we can get comfortable."

Elphaba did as she was told, only rigidly, holding her arms to her side.

Galinda looked at her like she had three heads.

"What?"

"I give up - you can have your pillows back."

"No." she said prissily, sticking one fist on her hip and holding her head up with the other. "You're rather warm and I've become comfortable. You've brought this on yourself."

The green girl smiled, but couldn't bring herself to laugh.

"What's wrong?"

She shrugged.

Galinda's demeanor softened. "Talk to me."

Elphaba held herself at the elbows and looked away. "I'm not sure… I suppose I'm just not used to having anyone close to me."

The blonde smiled softly. "I'm not just anyone. I'm your best friend, Elphie."

"I know." She looked into the big blue eyes, smiling, but only increasing the trembling she didn't want to be there, feeling like it was crushing her soul.

"Here…" Galinda whispered as she sat up and moved one of Elphaba's arms out and shut the light off before settling back down with her head on the green girl's chest. "Goodnight Elphie."

"Night."

There were a few moments of silence before Galinda looked back up. She tried her hardest not to look at the green girl the way her heart wanted her to, though it squeezed and tore at her chest trying to convince her in every way possible. "Your heart's beating fast." She said quietly.

Elphaba offered a tight smile. "Sorry."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure.. I don't know… the body works in-"

"No, why are you sorry?"

"Oh.." Elphaba shrugged. "I-I.. I supposed it was the right thing to say?"

The blonde just looked at her friend, light from the lamps outside filtering in through the window in little strips across her face. Feelings moved inside her that she'd kept at bay so long. The smile fell from her face slowly. "I'll go sleep in my bed, Elphie."

Galinda turned to leave, but Elphaba shook her head and grabbed the arm that was draped around her waist moments before. "Don't."

Her breath seemed not to move at all as Galinda just swiveled her head to just barely look at Elphaba.

"I don't want you to go."

Galinda gulped hard, and took Elphaba's hand in her own before looking away again. "I should, Elphie… I shouldn't- can't- I can't be this close to you."

Elphaba sat up, crossing her legs but not moving her hand from Galinda's.

"I need to go back to my bed." She loosened her fingers from the green ones.

"I wish you wouldn't." Elphaba whispered.

A knot formed itself in Galinda's throat as her chin started to quiver.

Elphaba leaned forward through all of her fear and placed a tiny lingering kiss on Galinda's shoulder.

With that the blonde burst into tears. She buried her face in her hands as her body started to shake with the sobs she'd held in for so long. And within seconds Elphaba was there to shoulder every bit of her sorrow, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl and whispering "I'm sorry" over and over again.

"No, Elphie I'm sorry.." She looked back up to the other girl, cupping her verdant cheeks in her hands. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I-I, don't know what came over me.. I just didn't-I-I didn't know what to say, Galinda..I just-"

"Elphie-"

"I want to kiss you, Galinda." She held tears back though they rested in her vision. "And for so many reasons, and I know it's wrong but I don't ever think I'll get the chance again, and I might lose you but even if I get to, with you, just this once… maybe it'll be worth it. Maybe I'll be able to live with myself."

Galinda shook her head. "I can't kiss you."

Elphaba hardened her face, letting her hands fall from Galinda's arms to her lap and pulling away. She nodded, trying to fight the nausea that bubbled in her stomach. "I know, I'm sorry.."

She got up and took a few steps from the bed before Galinda pulled her back, standing just inches from her. She stood there, opening and closing her mouth like she couldn't find any words before throwing her arms around her friends shoulders and sobbing some more. Elphaba hugged her tightly, inhaling the scent she already knew well.

"Elphie, I can't kiss you because I know that no one would ever compare." She pulled back and wiped her face almost being able to control her breathing. "I wouldn't ever want to kiss anyone else.

Elphaba just shook her head and placed her hands on Galinda's jaw line. "You wouldn't ever have to."

It took a moment for Galinda's down turned bottom lip to transform into a smile, but the moment it did Elphaba lunged for it, crushing her lips against the pink ones before her while Galinda tightened her grip and sighed. Elphaba hugged Galinda to her, while the smaller girl reached into Elphaba's hair as their kiss turned into smaller sweeter kisses, and neither could stop smiling.

Elphaba pulled back slowly before sweeping back in to kiss Galinda's tears away. "Stop crying. It kills me when you cry."

Galinda laughed through her tears. "I'm crying because I'm happy." She giggled.

"Well, take a deep breath, dear…" She placed a small, honest kiss to Galinda's forehead. "Then come sleep in my bed with me."

From then on Galinda didn't mind Elphaba stealing her pillows.

In fact she insisted.


End file.
